A Girt From The Gods
by alimenka
Summary: Bella is a greek goddess. She gets bored and desides to live in Forks for a while. There she meets the Cullens and finds out that when a mother makes a promise it is hardly ever broken. Suck at reviews. ExB CxES AxJ EmxR. Rated M for future Lemons/ Words.
1. I love you mommy forever and always

**So you voted I created.**

**???Mom??? POV**

"Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, my son's… I love you dearly but I am dieing." I whispered

Pain flashed visibly on my son's faces.

"But mom you put a spell on us… as soon as we reach the age of eighteen we stop aging and we stay like this forever." Apollo my brave son retorted.

"Yes, but when a goddess or god dies, they turn into a vampire and go live on earth, I'm dieing, my sister killed me, I don't know when or how. I only know that I am dieing." I said before my beautiful daughters descended in… all but one.

"Hestia, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, you all know I love you dearly. You already know I'm dieing and why because I presume you overheard from the door." I said smiling a little. It was funny how my kids thought they could sneak up on me.

"I need you all to protect her… protect Isabella." I begged hoarsely. It hurt me so to leave my dear Bella. She was only 3, and she was going through what would hurt her most.

Just at that moment she came down in the arms of my husband Zeus.

"Mommy!" She cried happily. I smiled sadly at her.

"What wrong momma did I do something wrong?" She asked, a cute little crease forming on her forehead.

"Of course not honey" I said tears forming in my eyes and slowly dripping down my cheeks. She took her little hand and whipped the tears from my cheeks. I could see through the corners of my eyes that everyone but Bella was crying.

"Bella I'm leaving, I'm dieing." I said. I watched my angel's eyes grow wide. Everyone was silent. We were all watching her.

"Mommy, mommy I… I love you… forever and always." She whispered before breaking into sobs seconds before I started fading away.

"I do to Bella, and somehow I promise you we _will _be reunited. I promise." I said reaching out to her to touch her one last time, but it was too late, I was gone, I was on earth. As a newborn vampire.

*******************************************************************

**Bella POV**

18 000 years later.

I am so bored of living in the sky. Hey! I know I'll go on vacation. I wonder where this time. I made my way to my world map and picked up a silver arrow that Artemis and Apollo gave to me on my last birthday.

I spun around and threw the arrow, it landed somewhere in North America.

"I will be going to… Forks, Washington" Forks? What a weird name. What is there a city near by named Spoons? I made a mental note to ask someone about that.

I made my way to the garden where I knew everyone else was. I told my dad and my siblings I was leaving and zapped myself to a beautiful house in the edge of Forks.

I thought of how I wanted my house to be and it appeared. I also thought of trendy clothes and a midnight blue Lamborghini. The clothes ended up in my car and my car in the bathroom. I thought a little harder, and a little more, until I finally got it right.

I fell asleep which I don't really have to do… but anyway… fell asleep and woke up the next morning.

I got dresses in booty shorts and a tank top; it was hot today, even though it was raining.

**Edward POV**

"So, Edward Truth or Dare?" Rose asked

"Truth" I answered

"Who is the prettiest girl here?" I rolled my eyes and looked around the parking lot. I was just about to say Rose's name when a beautiful girl got out of a car more expensive than mine.

"Her" I said, signalling to the new girl.

Shocked my whole family turned around to stare at her.

She was gorgeous. Soon the whole school was staring

This year is going to rock.

I can officially feel it!

She can't be human, she's too beautiful.

"Whoa" was all Rosalie said to capture all of our attention

"She is gorgeous" Alice said.

Just then the new girl walked past us. Stopped dead in her tracks in front of us and looked at us.

"Vegetarian vampires" she murmured "How rare" she muttered before walking away, pulling out an iphone before entering the building.

She's definitely _not _human.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**Review about it!**


	2. My third Birthday

**Most of you loved it so, here's more.**

**Rose POV**

I made my way to my favourite class still dazed about the new girl. She was prettier than me. And I really did not mind. Once in English class I sat down comfortably in my chair. This class was the only class my whole family had together.

The new girl came in and sat between Alice and Edward.

Miss May sat in her chair. "Alright kids, I want to know more about you and parents are an important factor in your life. Rosalie you can go first followed by Emmett, Alice, Japer and Edward." She said

"Well my parents got killed by the same person that raped me" I whispered the last part, it still hurt to think of Royce or anything related.

"My parents got mauled by bears when I was 5" Emmett said hiding a smile. We all knew he got mauled not his parents.

"My parents put me in an asylum when I was 4" Alice said.

"My parents got killed in war" Jasper muttered, It still hurt him to think of his previous life.

"My parents died, of Spanish Influenza", total truth. Nice job Edward.

"How sad these stories are, Isabella your next"

I watched carefully as the new girl- Isabella- cringed at the sound of her name

"Bella" She replied.

"Well go on…"

"No. I really don't want to" She replied

"You go now or else…" Miss May said, leaving her threat hanging. Anger and pain flashed into Bella's eyes.

"Or else? Or else what!!!! What can _you _do to hurt _me_!

My mother left us on my birthday, my _third_ birthday! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS??? NO, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THAT FEELS!!! And guess what I witnessed my fathers _death. _HOW MANY OF YOU CAME HOME ON THE FIRST DAY OF KINDERGARTEN TO SEE YOUR DAD SAY SORRY AND HANG HIMSELF BY THE NECK ON THE FAN???? What's that? None of you! So leave me the _fuck _alone." She shrieked at us. She got up and left.

I looked around my siblings and I all looked shocked and pained for her, she should not have been forced to admit that to the whole class.

**Emmett POV**

I can't believe Bella had to go through that I feel so bad, I feel protective of her. I looked up when she walked into my science class.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have Emmett?" Mr Gorge asked.

"3; 1 sister, 2 brothers."

"Bella?"

"11; 5 sisters, 6 brothers" She answered

I stared shocked. 12 kids!!! Whoa.

**Bella POV**

I got to lunch and sat down, with the vampires.

I am so losing it.

**Yea I know it was OOC**


	3. Aphrodite Swan

**So I will try to make it longer**

**Edward POV**

I felt my heart flutter as Bella sat at our table. It was undeniable she was my mate, the one meant for me, and my family knew it as much as I did.

"So Bella, what classes do you have next?" Emmett asked

"Music, then biology and gym."

"Well can you be Edward's partner in Music?" Alice asked

What if she said no, I would die of embarrassment.

"Sure. I would like that."

We made our way to the music class; she was telling us her abilities. We made a game; we have to guess what she is.

Once in class Mr. Dickson came in he started the lesson we were to sing two duets with different people.

The phone rang and Mr D went to pick it up.

"We will be having a temporary student today, her name is Aphrodite Swan."

"What is she doing here" moaned Bella.

"Do you know her Isa- Bella?" D asked

"She's my sister."

Her sister? Well okay then. A stunning girl walked in and locked eyes with Bella.

"Hey little sister"

"What are you doing here?"

"You're grieving, stop thinking about our parents. I found a song Bells come sing it with me."

Bella got up and walked over to her sister

"This is my immortal" She said looking at me. (Italics = Aphrodite. Italic+ Bold = Bella. Italic+Bold+Underline=both)

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**___

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
__**But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along  
**__  
__**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me**_

Once they were done the whole class was tearing up, they knew about Bella's parents and the song fit them perfectly.

Everyone went and soon Bella and I were the only ones left. We got up and each took a mike.

_You are young and so am I  
and this is wrong  
But who am I to judge?  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough_

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

You are young and I was scared  
You're wise beyond your years  
But I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

"Will you remember me?"  
You ask me as I leave  
"Remember what I said?"  
Oh, how could I  
Oh, how could I forget?

We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight (x3)

This song was really ironic Bella and I laughed together as we walked back to our seats

**Bella POV**

The rest of the day pas very quickly after that, I found out Edward was my god.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Edward." I leaned in and we shared a passionate kiss the whole school staring at us.

Emmett jokingly cleared his throat and we pulled away smiling.

"Would you like to meet our parents Bella?" Edward asked.

"Of course." I answered

**What's going to happen when Bella meets Carlisle or more importantly Esme? One hint. Drama.**


	4. Flashbacks

**Aw I'm disappointed you all seem to know who Bella's mom is… oh well those of you who know can expect a lot of Drama, Bella's not going to forgive her mom very easily. 4 those of you who don't know it's…**

**Bella POV**

The drive to the Cullen house wasn't long but I was crying the whole way as bad memories flooded my mind.

_~Flashback~_

_I was 6 and coming back from the first day of first grade. I came into the house and found everyone waiting for me in the living room. I sat down and we all stared at my father; he was standing on a chair, we could see a metal wire hung on the fan, but we didn't know it was attached to his neck since he was wearing a turtle neck. He looked at us-me last-and whispered sorry before turning the fan on. Everything went black as we all watched our father die before our eyes._

_~end of flashback~

* * *

_

I was crying visibly, I could feel the Cullens staring at me through their windows while driving.

* * *

~_Flashback~_

_It's been a year since my father's death; all my siblings were taking care of me, but mostly Aphrodite and Apollo. _

_They all longed to see me laugh-I had the most beautiful laugh- I decided we would all go see the angels and watch down on earth for a while. Whenever we went to the land of heaven we would grow wings._

_We made our way to heaven and I felt my wings pop up, I started laughing and flying around, soon everyone around me was fooling around too._

_I made my way to the earth monitors and instantly stopped smiling. In the monitor was my mother in Alaska, but she was with a man and 5 kids. My family came and crowded the screen beside me._

"_Ah Esme, I love you, I'm so glad you found me." A man said_

"_So am I Carlisle" Mom said_

"_Did you have to give up anything for me?" The man named Carlisle asked_

"_My kids died so, no."_

"_What about your husband?"_

"_We grew apart" _

"_Well now you have new kids, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward"_

_~end of flashback~

* * *

_

I haven't smiled since that day. My siblings and I were furious to make matters worse when I was four we killed my mother's sister; back then we believed she killed our mother.

Every year we grieve over the death of our aunt Victoria. I soon hated those five kids and wished them to the lowest pits of Hades (no pun intended)

Wait a minute, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward. It has to be coincidence. These five kids that I love can't be the 5 kids I have learned to hate in my mind. They just can't.

I got out of my car and walked up to the Cullens holding back the tears that threatened to come.

"Why were you crying Bells?" Rosalie asked

I looked up at the identical blond beauty that I have learned to despise, but I couldn't hate her. She was my sister.

"Flashbacks" I murmured. They all nodded and got in the mansion.

In front of the door, stood my worst nightmare, my mother and her new husband Carlisle. The reasons for my pain and tears stood in front of me as the tears I was holding back dripped along my cheeks.

**It was really short, I know but more will come today ore tomorrow, just want to toruture you guys with a cliffhanger**


	5. RIP Michael Jackson

**My computer is not cooperating with me… **

**Adonis POV**

Aphrodite and Apollo became Bella's parents but that doesn't mean that we don't love her too, it just means they love her most.

So all of us decided we live with Bella whether she liked it or not- and we would all be attending Forks High.

I put the finishing touches for my room and walked down the stairs where everyone was surrounding Apollo and Aphrodite.

"Thanks guys… it really means a lot to us and I am sure it will mean a lot to Bella when she finds out." Apollo said

"It sure does mean a lot to me thanks guys." A small voice called from behind me. I turned to find a tear streaked Bella looking as small as she did the day of her birth; she looked just as fragile too.

We said nothing we just got up and hugged her, and comforted her as she cried in all of our arms.

**Bella POV  
**

"What's the story?" I asked. "Were all siblings and our mother was a medical historical fact." Hades said totally psyched about living on earth. "That's so stupid it just might work." I said sarcastically. We all laughed. And I realised something, Adonis was alone now, I mated.

"Sorry" I whispered. Everyone stared at me. "For what?" Adonis asked. "You're alone" They all looked confused. "Remember at the Cullen House? The guy with the bronze hair? He… He is my god." I said smiling dreamingly, then slightly frowning at the fact that our afternoon together was ruined.

I was drifted away from my reverie by he squeals produced by my sisters. Ouch.

My brothers frowned before smiling obviously a bittersweet moment for them as I had found my other half, but also because I was growing up, maturing in a way.

We all chatted and I waved off into a blissful sleep. Dreaming of my family until the dreams came to Edward and I realised that he must hate me. I sighed and fell asleep.

We woke up all of us dressed for school, I looked around us to approve.

Hera wore hot pink strapless shirt that flowed down gracefully, white booty shorts and pink and white wedges.

Poseidon wore white cargo pants with a navy blue shirt and air Jordans.

Hades wore a Black t-shirt and red and black pants and black and red Converse.

Aphrodite wore black booty shorts with a hot pink Miami shirt (as Miami was where we supposedly came from) with pink stilettos.

Apollo sported his signature look; dark jeans and a button down white shirt with white air Jordans.

As Ares wore faded jeans with a button down black shirt with Black air Jordans.

Artemis and Athena pretty much wore the same thing; a halter top and mini skirt with heels; the only difference was that Artemis's outfit was in different shades of blue as Athena's was in shades of purple.

Everyone else wore jeans and a white shirt.

I was pretty impressed in their style as they were with mine; I wore purple booty shorts with a white tank top and a short-sleeved purple hoodie with gold hoops and gold knee length gladiators.

I made my way to school ready to face the Cullens and the rest of the world.

**I am tired and kind of confused sorry 4 it's shortness.**


End file.
